Caged in Fear
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: It was as if everything paused in front of him. Every creature, guardian, every sound and every movement of the many weapons on the broad street, ceased. Everything apart from him. He stood in the center of it all, gaping at the scene in front of him. Tiny beads of sweat rested on his forehead and his face was etched with determination...
1. Part one

**Hey! Welcome to my first W.I.T.C.H. fic. This is a oneshot but it's going to be published in two parts, because I don't want you guys falling asleep in the middle of it 'cause of its length! **

**I hope you enjoy it and your critique and opinions on it would be great. So please leave a review at the end. **

_**Happy reading...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Caged in fear<strong>

It was as if everything paused in front of him. As if someone had pressed 'pause' on their remote control and it'd made everything still. Every creature, guardian, every sound and every movement of the many weapons on the broad street, ceased. Everything apart from him. He stood in the centre of it all, gaping at the scene in front of him. Tiny beads of sweat rested on his forehead and his face was etched with determination.

It was as if someone had given him a moment to himself. A moment to take in all that he was part of. The street of Meridian, where the celebrations after defeating Phobos had occurred, was the street in which the huge fight was taking place. A fight though, didn't qualify as a suitable word for the event on the street. It was more like a battle, a war for annihilating evil forever. A conflict to vanquish the treacherous malevolence that Meridian was once again, encased in.

The evil had been seen. It had even been dealt with before. But the evil had come together and was now much more powerful than ever. The guardians were sure that they could destroy it once again, but they had been nothing but beaten, knocked over and hurt. It wasn't like they hadn't faced Nerissa or Phobos before. It was just that they were far stronger this time, especially when they had combined their powers. Their sudden and very unexpected arrival overwhelmed every being in Meridian and no-one was able to come to a conclusion as to how they had returned. But that was a less important matter because as of now, a fierce, raging battle was taking place.

It was Phobos and Nerissa's minions against everyone in Meridian, including the Guardians who had been called to help by Queen Elyon. Phobos and Nerissa hadn't changed, they still looked the same, maybe with a little more of an evil glint in their eyes. And of course, Cedric and the Knights of Vengeance were there; yet that was truly inevitable considering their controllers were now in power. In fact, they had even repelled Elyon's power and had managed to lock her up deep within her palace.

Now they were creating havoc on the streets and had forced the people in Meridian to fight for survival. Nevertheless, only their minions were doing the work, the pair was just hovering in the sky, evilly cackling in harmony. After all, they were winning. It didn't seem as if the Meridian's had a chance, even with the five guardians on their side.

Matt used his brief moment to examine the situation he was presently in. Monsters were carelessly swinging their clubs, dust was flying into the air as people landed on the ground, blood was scattered everywhere, a mixture of expressions were upon everyone's faces-the monsters looking merciless and the people and creatures on the good side were either looking determined, frightened, angry or tired and the guardians were using their powers to the extent!

He couldn't stand it. He couldn't see these people being wounded, he couldn't see his friends being overthrown and he especially couldn't see his girlfriend, shooting and blasting enemies with everything she had and getting nowhere.

He took his moment, which in reality was only a second to stare at her. The worry entangled on her features made him frown; his heart couldn't take her pain. She was frozen in a ready to fire position up in the air, only a few feet in front of him. The swift movement of her wings was captured in the pause. The sweat sliding down her cheeks remained still. Her clenched fist stayed clenched. And her face remained plastered with worry.

He wanted to wish it all away; take away all her pain and fear. But all he could do was carry on. Carry on fighting; fighting to help her. Matt knew that if they had any change of winning, they needed to fight. Fight together and trample the beasts that had invaded.

Although, this was only one side of Matt's heart talking. The other side was cowering; cowering in fear. He knew and had witnessed both Phobos' and Nerissa's power and knew that they were alot stronger together. He had almost lost Will after the guardians had defeated Nerissa and he feared that Will might not survive if they were now this powerful.

He gulped as everything resumed and took action. He was now again in his warriors armour, trying to take down the creatures and protect Will. He had decided to protect Will ever since he'd found out that she was a guardian and had to go through so many things.

He didn't want to lose her; he _couldn't _lose her.

Suddenly, Matt ducked, and just in time too before he got wacked around the head. A green, hard-skinned creature with white spikes roared when he missed. Matt took a quick breath before stabbing the monster with his sword. He gasped and jumped to his side as the creature dropped his humungous club. Then the creature clutched his bleeding stomach and grunted in pain. Matt wasn't a person who took chances so he didn't hesitate in slicing the monsters head off its neck.

"Nice job," Irma called as she and Hay Lin combined their powers and threw a few icicles at more gruesome creatures. Matt smirked and ran off to find his next target.

The battle had been going on for hours; it was surprising that the guardians weren't drained yet. "Taranee, a little help here?" Cornelia suggested as she struggled to keep a group of monsters in her vine cage.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Taranee quickly flew over to Cornelia and used her fire power to set light to the vine's, making the monsters choke and burn. Then both girls smiled at each other for their impressive teamwork.

Caleb panted hard as he collided with the ground with a thud. His breath got caught in his throat when he turned onto his back and realised that he was going to be crushed by Thor. "Shit." Was all he could utter before he closed his eyes in order to brace himself.

"Earth!" The earth guardian summoned her power and made several vines with thorns erupt from the ground. They wrapped themselves around Thor, making him howl. Cornelia then landed on the ground beside Caleb and flicked back her long hair. "I think it's safe to say I saved your butt, right?" she giggled and stretched out her hand.

"Oh, please." Caleb rolled his eyes at his girlfriend as she helped him to his feet. "I could've managed it! It's just that...well, you decided to step it."

The blonde scoffed, "Sure." The couple stood, staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds before they were taken out of their bliss world.

"Uh, excuse me? But we're kinda in a battle, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!" Irma's famous sarcastic tone called from above them.

"Yeah...I don't plan to hold these giants off for much longer," Hay Lin chimed in, barely glancing at the two because she was too busy using her power to hold back the creatures that would've killed the couple if she hadn't stepped in.

Cornelia pursed her lips in embarrassment before grinning apologetically. "Oops, sorry."

Irma stuck her nose in the air, "Yeah, you would've been if Hay Lin hadn't saved you on my command!"

"Your command?" the guardian joined her best friend after sending the creatures off in a tornado. "I was the one who spotted them!"

"Yes but who was the one who noticed the monsters? Huh?"

"...Me!" Hay Lin insisted.

"Have you got memory issues now, Hay Lin? It was me," the brown haired girl gestured towards herself.

"Yeah right. What's your problem?" Hay Lin put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

"My problem? What's your problem!" Irma copied every action that Hay Lin did and bore her eyes into Hay Lin's.

Cornelia sighed an over dramatic sigh as she placed her delicate hand on Caleb's brown coat. "The things they do for us!" she said extra loudly so her friends could hear. Then she placed the back of her hand on her forehead and sighed again. Caleb tried hard not to laugh but ended up sniggering when the two guardians turned to them.

"Oh," Irma laughed sarcastically with her hand on her chest, "The things we do for you?" she repeated.

"Yeah..." Hay Lin narrowed her eyes at Cornelia who was huffing out of annoyance. "Without them, you wouldn't be here right now!"

"True. Though-" Cornelia was cut off because a boulder sent her flying through the air.

"Look out!" Hay Lin cried as she dodged another huge rock which had been flung into the air by catapult.

A boulder was headed straight towards Irma. Caleb rumbled as he jumped into the air and grabbed the water guardian's ankle and pulled her down. She landed right in his arms and both of them rolled on the ground until they came to a stop.

"Thanks." Irma rubbed the side of her head as she groggily sat up.

"Don't mention it. Besides, now we're even." He ran a hand through his chocolate hair and brushed the dust off his trousers.

Irma was about to protest but the sound of Will's ear-piercing shriek made her head snap in her direction. Irma jumped back into flight and clenched her hands into fists. "You're gonna pay for that, Phobos!" she shouted at the evil Prince who was laughing hysterically.

"Irma, what happened?" inquired Matt as she scrambled over some sand bags and bodies.

"He...he hit Will!" she replied with spite dripping from every word that escaped her lips.

"What?" Matt blurted out loud and sent a death glare at Phobos, who just returned it with a smirk.

"Caleb, you help Cornelia and Matt, you go find Will," Irma ordered at she conjured up her energy to attack Phobos.

"Yeah, why don't you boys do that while I finish off your little friend?" Phobos said in a calm tone, before howling with sarcastic laughter again. "Pathetic. Do you really think you can take me? Prince Phobos?"

"There isn't a doubt in my mind." Irma retorted proudly. "Go!" she hissed at the boys who were looking from her to Phobos. "I said go!" The two boys exchanged glances and ran off to their girlfriends. Irma knew it would be fatal if they lost any of the guardians and it was important for them to recover in safety while they got their energy back. She was also afraid that someone from the bad side would end up taking their lives.

Once the boys were gone and Phobos had made no attempt to stop them, Irma Lair turned back to the male controller of all the evil on the street.

"Show me what you got, guardian."

"Do you want to die?" Even though Irma sounded strong and confident on the outside, she was trembling in fear on the inside. She was afraid that she'd die and wouldn't be able to help her friends. That was the fear Phobos and Nerissa had created in the guardians' minds due to their immense power.

"There's no reason to worry about that, because we both know that it's not going to happen!"

Irma gazed at the ground with a bit of hesitation. She knew that Phobos could sense fear. Her heart raced. Beads of sweat appeared on forehead. Even her physique proved to falter.

Then suddenly, she noticed a pink skirt being wisped by the wind behind Phobos. She raised her head in curiosity, only to find her best friend signalling for her to be quiet. Irma loved Hay Lin; she was always there for her, in battle and at school, everywhere really. They did love to fight of course, but they were practically sisters.

Irma was sure not to smile or show any change in behaviour because she knew that Phobos was eying her every move.

"You have an oversized ego, you know that?" Phobos didn't reply. Irma was sure he knew that all too well. "You're going down. Do ya hear me?"

The Prince just cackled again and his foot length, black, dress type outfit he wore, swayed in wind. Little did he know that most of that breeze was being created by Hay Lin who was glaring daggers into the back of his head, only a few metres away from him. If looks could kill then Phobos wouldn't have been floating in the air right then.

"And Phobos, I wouldn't cackle if I were you. It doesn't suit you." Cornelia added, joining her friend. Irma look surprised to see the blonde, but figured that Caleb's magic kiss would've healed her in an instant anyway.

"I-uhh...wouldn't make him mad if I were you," Irma whispered. Phobos knew she was saying something to Cornelia in secret because her hand was over her lips.

"Chill. Plus, you're not me." Cornelia bit back, still looking at Phobos with a confident smile stuck to her flawless face. That smile was continuously growing because she could see Hay Lin making her attack stronger and stronger as each second passed.

Irma scoffed, "I'm glad."

At Hay Lin's signal, the two girls got themselves ready in fighting positions. It was time for Phobos to go down.

Cornelia yelled as she concentrated on moving several boulders off the ground and aimed them directly at Phobos. Her aim was sharp and he was knocked out of the air. It was shocking that Phobos didn't do anything to defend himself.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" asked Irma as she flew closer to the pile of boulders which Phobos was trapped under.

"Maybe he's dead...or was just too shocked when he saw the stones?"

"Boulders." Irma corrected. "Still, it _is _a bit strange, don't you think?"

"Stop worrying. Let's just finish him off." Cornelia stepped back as a huge wave of water circled Phobos and lifted him out of the boulders.

Irma shouted in agony as she tried to control the water. She felt as if someone was trying to push the water away. Of course, that someone could only have been the Prince himself. "Hay...Lin..." she whimpered.

Hay Lin heard her friends small cry for help and was quick to rescue with her freezing breeze she had summoned. It did exactly what she wanted, freezing the water around Phobos and locking him in a giant ice cube. Hay Lin then went over to her friends and the three of them stood proudly, looking down at the frozen Prince.

"Uh, girls? He's moving," stated Caleb after a quick glance at the huge ice cube on the ground. He was also trying to defend himself from an evil creature's sword at the same time.

"What did Caleb say?" Cornelia asked. She hadn't been paying attention the first time since she had been checking on her manicure.

"He said that he's moving." Hay Lin answered, gulping when she realised it was true.

Cornelia sighed, "You guys worry too much. Watch this," with that, she flew onto the ground next to Phobos and used her power to make a hand in the earth like she'd done many times before. The hand, which looked expertly carved into the ground, worked with Cornelia's actually hand, so she made a fist and held the ice cube firmly in her giant mud hand. "Ta-da!" she exclaimed, smiling contently.

Just as she had finished, Taranee decided to join them. "Anyone seen Nerissa? I shot a few fire balls at her and then she disappeared within the smoke."

"Nope," Irma shook her head and the other two shrugged.

"Weird...hey, you knocked out Phobos!"

"It was a team effort." Hay Lin smiled at her friend with glasses.

"Want me to burn him?" Taranee looked at each of the girls in turn.

"Go ahead." Was Cornelia's reply. She got an eager nod from Hay Lin, it resembled a puppy nodding to agree to play 'fetch' with its owner.

"Ooooh, yeah! I so wanna see him burn to death!" Irma responded.

Taranee gave her friends a single nod, "Fire!" she breathed and set light to the hand that Cornelia had created out of dirt.

"Is it just me or does anyone else feel the need to laugh evilly right now?" Irma asked as she stared into the fire.

"It's just you." Cornelia smirked at Taranee's comment.

"Awh, come on! It'll be fun. We might as well make the most of the moment?" A frown fell upon Hay Lin's face when Cornelia and Taranee refused to cackle.

"Hay Lin," Taranee began as she fixed her glasses, "Please don't forget that we're on the good side and that people on the good side don't laugh evilly."

Irma and Hay Lin just pouted and the other two girls rolled their eyes. "Fine. But we're still gonna laugh, right Hay Lin?"

"Are we? I mean, yeah. Yeah."

"Ready? Go!" With Irma's quick declaration, the two girls started laughing evilly. Well, as evilly as they could anyways.

"Will? Will! Will, wake up!" Matt was panicked. He had been trying to get his girlfriend to regain consciousness for quite a while now. Though, she still hadn't woken up.

She had landed in the small forest, behind the houses on the street. It was where the woodcutters would go to chop their wood every day before Meridian was invaded.

Matt was thankful that she hadn't landed in a tree but safely in a bush, which luckily, wasn't infested with bugs or animals and wasn't full of thorns. Even without those factors, Will was still bruised and her outfit had been torn in various places. None that were inappropriate though.

"Will...please..." Matt sniffled. The thing that he was most afraid of had come true, and now Will was lying cold in his arms. However, Matt hadn't lost hope because he could still feel her pulse which meant that her heart was still beating. That was all the hope Matt needed.

With that hope, he had tried everything from mouth to mouth resuscitation to violently shaking her, yet neither of them seemed to work. "Will, we need you...I need you. Your friends need you. Without you, they're going to lose and you wouldn't want that, right? So wake up. For them...for me," he whispered through sobs.

This was a whole new side to Matt but it was one which he had always had ever since he met Will and accepted her as his girlfriend. He sighed as more moist tears fell out of his eyes. Matt sat silently for a minute with Will's hand in his own.

In an abrupt second it dawned on him that he could hear water. That could only mean one thing; there was a stream of some sort nearby. Matt softly placed Will's hand on her chest and ran off in the direction of the sound of flowing water. He only had to go past a few trees until he came across a winding stream that twisted its way through the forest.

He rushed up to it and felt the water rush past his fingers. His eyes lit up like bulbs as he peered into the glistening water. He knew he couldn't spend too long staring at the beauty of the stream since he had an unconscious girlfriend to deal with, so he scooped up some fresh water in his hands and sprinted back to Will, making sure the water didn't leave his hands.

Once he got to her, he lightly sprinkled some water over her face and poured the rest in her mouth. He hoped with all his might that she'd flinch and open her eyes. No such luck. Matt groaned quietly and plonked himself on the ground.

"Just face it, boy. She's dead." A voice sounded from above Matt.

Matt's eyes suddenly flourished with alarm. "Nerissa," he breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's part one. <strong>

**So what did you think? I'll take any comments, so please go ahead and review. Likes, dislikes, improvements or whatever?**

**.**

**P.S- I'd love if you checked out my Winx writing too. Let me know what you make of it :) **


	2. Part two

**Caged in fear-part 2**

She hovered a few inches off the ground, her cloak oscillating from side to side due to the wind that seemed to follow her.

Matt felt like an idiot. Why hadn't he been more alert? You could never be safe in battle. There was no time to regret anything now though. He had to protect Will. That was his main and only priority at that moment. He didn't fear for his life. Heck, Matt wasn't afraid of death.

But he _was_ afraid of losing Will.

Even the mere thought of it pierced through him like a bullet would. She meant everything to him. Their relationship was unbreakable. It was like welded iron; almost impossible to break apart. He'd truly be lost without her.

She loved him back almost as much as he loved her. If it wasn't for her love, maybe he'd still be trapped as Shagon, and would still be under Nerissa's control. But Matt broke free because of Will. They'd been through so much together. There wasn't anyone else he wanted. No one at all.

The panicked, frightened, and weak Matt vanished. He stood up, tall and strong in front of Will, whose body lay limp and cold.

"I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten me," she spoke in her usual dark and low voice.

"What do you want?" Matt spat, rage emitting from his heated face.

"Oh, I want the girl." Nerissa replied, trying to get around Matt so she could get to Will.

"Never." Matt stood strong, staring at the vulgar woman in front of him. Her dark and cold eyes withered into him. Her attempt was to try to get Matt to run in fear; she needed him out of the way. "Wait."

Nerissa furrowed her brows. Was Matt going to give in?

"Will's not what you really want is it?"

Nerissa sighed. "You know me too well. That's why you should joi-"

"You want the heart of Kandrakar!"

It was true. Nerissa needed the heart to stay in the world. Coming back from hell had taken a lot out of her and Phobos. Having the heart of Kandrakar's power and the power of their own black heart they'd created would make them immortal, meaning that even if someone did defeat them, they wouldn't die. They'd be indestructible.

"Yes. And I will get it from that pathetic guardian. If she couldn't protect herself from me, what chance do you have?" Nerissa held Matt's chin in her palm. "She's not going to come back to life. Just give me the heart of Kandrakar, otherwise I'll have to end your life and get it myself. Either way, I will have it."

"She's not dead!" Matt roared, causing Nerissa land on the ground.

Nerissa was taken aback. Surprised at Matt's self control, she decided to toy with his emotions. That was the only way he'd give in. With a hand firmly supporting her back, she stood up.

"But I will kill her. Do you want her dead or are you going to give me the heart of Kandrakar? I'll give you 10 seconds. Don't underestimate what I can do."

Matt's knees trembled. He felt heavy, like he couldn't move. Giving the heart away would mean being selfish and ruining the chances of winning against the evil. But if he didn't give it to her, she'd end Will's life but Meridian might survive.

"Ten."

The thoughts swam in his head like sharks swim around their prey. He had to do something, he couldn't just stand there.

"Nine."

Will meant a lot, but so did each and everyone in Meridian. If he gave the heart away, Meridian would be destroyed and would be under the rule of Nerissa and Phobos. The creatures and people would have to lead miserable lives once again, just like they did when Phobos ruled. No signs of happiness would be seen. The town's sparkle and joy would disappear. The pair would attack many other worlds in order to gain more power. They would starve for more authority, hence, destroying every world until they were the true leaders of it all. Did Matt really want to live with the guilt of causing all of that? Did he want to be held responsible for all that pain and suffering?

"Eight."

He swallowed.

"Seven."

On the other hand, losing Will; the thing he loved most in the world would be torture for him. Just knowing that her life was in his hands and he'd chosen to end it, would kill him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. Her friends would lose such a great friend. Her parents would lose their only child; their precious daughter. Everyone who knew Will would mourn for her. And how would he be able to explain anything? How could he say that Nerissa, a former guardian who was now evil, killed her? No one would believe him. He couldn't fake her death either, there would be no proof, and nothing would justify it. They'd end up assuming that he killed her. Did Matt really want to live with the guilt of causing all of that? Did he want to be held responsible for all that pain and suffering?

"Six."

A bead of sweat slid down the side of his face. His eyes darted all around the place.

"Five. We're halfway."

He looked from his girlfriend to the alley way that exposed the battle scene.

"Four."

Maybe there was hope? What if he gave the heart away and Will woke up, and helped destroy Nerissa and Phobos? Then everything was sure to be alright.

"Three."

But that's what Matt thought. He had no idea that Nerissa wanted the heart in order to become immortal. He knew nothing about that sort of stuff.

"Two. You better hurry up."

Hurriedly, Matt turned on his heal and grabbed the heart from Will. His movements were swift and nimble.

"One!"

"Here. Take it." He breathed. Luckily he was just in time; otherwise Nerissa wouldn't have hesitated in destroying the guardian for good. She wasn't one to give second chances.

"That's a good boy." The woman smirked, pleased with her results. The heart was firmly encased in Matt's hands, luring her to take it off him now that he'd willingly given it to her. She admired its beauty. The reflection of her face in it made her smile. It represented so much power, the sense of immortally that Nerissa wanted.

She stretched her wrinkly hand out. Her eyes sparkled as much as the heart of Kandrakar did. It was truly beautiful. What was once hers would be hers once again. She could smell it now; it was that close to her.

Nerissa put her palm out, wanting Matt to drop the heart in it. Then she'd never give it to anyone.

The string slid further down Matt's grip. He was ready to let it go, though still doubtful about his decision. He didn't really care for the heart. He just wanted Will safe at any cost.

Nerissa's jaw dropped slightly as Matt dropped the heart and it cut through the air, ready to fall into her hand. It was hers now. Her fingers were ready to clasp it.

"NO!" the screech echoed through the forest.

Before Matt knew it, he had landed on the ground with a thud and someone else was facing Nerissa.

"That belongs to me."

"Will!" he cried hoarsely, tears streamed down his face.

The guardian had grabbed the heart just in the nick of time. All Nerissa clutched was thin air.

"You're awake?" she whispered in shock. The former guardian was sure she'd put Will in a coma.

"Yes. And I'm ready to take you out!" Will jumped into the air and was followed speedily by Nerissa.

"I hope you don't forget that I once had your same power. I know all your tricks, guardian."

"We'll see about that!" Will threw some of her strongest attacks at Nerissa. Sadly, she managed to dodge them easily.

It was one on one now. If anyone dared interfere, they would be knocked out. Whoever survived, survived. This fight was going to last until one of them was down. Would the good survive like always and easily defeat the evil? Or was there going to be a change?

Xxx

The indents in the stone wall were of four guardians. Their failed attempts to try and knock out Phobos after he'd freed himself landed them in this position. Even with four against one, the Prince was much stronger. He'd thrown the guardians against the wall and now they were quivering against the earthy ground.

"Ow..." Cornelia sobbed. She felt as if her back was broken. The forced at which she'd landed against the wall was huge, even her thick hair hadn't protected her a bit.

"I-I don't...know how long I can keep this up." Irma struggled with her words. She was drained and in pain. Her chest trembled, her whole body was weak.

Taranee clutched her stomach as she tried to prop herself up with her elbow. "What I don't understand is how he resisted my fire and didn't even get harmed by all our attacks?"

"Don't ask me." Cornelia replied as a few more crystal like tears splashed onto the ground.

The girls heard a soft moan from behind them. Slowly, they turned their heads around towards the sound. It was Hay Lin. Her head rested lopsided against the wall and her eyes were closed.

"Hay Lin!" Irma gasped. As fast as she could, she crawled her way to her best friend and embraced her. "You'll be alright. It'll all be okay."

"Irma, we can't do anything. He has immense power." Taranee admitted, frowning.

The girls couldn't give up but they couldn't do anything either. They tried to defend themselves as best they could but Phobos got them every time. If it carried on, the girls' lives would come to an end.

"Come on. Let's try and use our powers together? It's about the only thing we haven't tried," Cornelia suggested. She stood up, setting aside the feeling that she was about to collapse. She helped up her friends and together, they took flight.

"What if this doesn't work?" Irma asked, feeling pessimistic after all their shots.

"It has to work. There's nothing else we can do." Cornelia retorted. The blonde brushed the hair out of her face. Sometimes she wished it was shorter but she didn't want to take the risk and ruin her perfect appearance.

"Yeah, Cornelia's right!" Hay Lin nodded.

"Of course I am!"

"Still as arrogant as ever," Taranee huffed with a dull expression covering her face. She got an eye roll from Cornelia in return.

The guardians hurtled through the air towards Phobos, who had found enough energy to start attacking the people of Meridian from the air.

"Are we going to attack him from behind or face him?"

"Don't you think attacking him behind would be cowardly, Hay Lin?"

"Yes, but Taranee, think of it this way. If we attack him from behind we might have more chances of defeating him and he won't be able to do anything in his defence." Cornelia pointed out.

"I see Taranee's point though. If it's a battle then at least fight by the rules," Irma shrugged. She was sitting on the fence of the decision.

"Since when do you see anything?" Cornelia laughed.

"You can talk!" Irma bit back sarcastically.

"Guys." Hay Lin interrupted sternly. The last thing they needed to do was fight. If they did, they might attract attention from Phobos and be knocked out again. Everyone had had enough of that already.

Cornelia and Irma switched glares, "Sorry," they muttered flatly.

Hay Lin shook her head like a disapproving mother. Taranee on the other hand was more focused on Phobos.

"We have to hit him on the spine." She stopped a few metres away from the Prince midflight.

"Huh?" her friends turned to her, snapping out of their little argument.

"Our attack has to hit him on the spine. It's the most delicate part, which means it'll have more impact."

"Oh, right." Irma grinned sheepishly.

"Let's do this then?" Cornelia prepared herself. The girls then start summoning their powers with most of the energy they had left.

"On the count of three?" Hay Lin said. She got a nod from her friend since they couldn't speak with the weight of their power.

"Too bad...Will isn't here," Cornelia managed to get out. The other girls' eyes saddened.

Once their powers were busy combining, they were able to have a quick conversation about the keeper of the heart of Kandrakar.

"Where is Will though?"

"Yeah, the last thing we heard was her scream." Hay Lin pursed her lips and glanced at Irma, who looked equally worried.

"I'm sure she's okay. Will is very strong, you know," Taranee answered after a brief pause.

"We'll look for her after we've dealt with Phobos." Irma stated. Her mind was concentrating on controlling her power.

Hay Lin agreed silently. "Ready? Three. Two..."

The guardians swivelled to the Prince's back and took aim. "One!" They shouted above the sound of their attack racing through the air.

At that sudden instant everything went white.

Xxx

"Say goodbye to the world, guardian." Nerissa hissed as she raised her hand.

Will hovered in the air, looking dumbfound. She literally froze and her eyes widened. There was no reflex action when the clouds hit her with lightening. The shock paralyzed her.

Her back was arched as the lightening penetrated its way into her body. There weren't any screams. The pain numbed her; it was as if she was dead.

She was dead.

"WILL!" Matt shouted up into the air. His hands tugged on his hair as he fell to his knees.

His heart stopped beating as her body floated to the ground.

Nerissa waved her hand and a small puddle appeared on the ground, directly under Will. Matt didn't know what its purpose was until Will's hand disappeared into it.

It was a pool which sealed a person in. There was no way to escape from it. Will's body fell into the puddle. It was the same as falling into a lake; only the puddle was much smaller, but big enough for her to fit in.

Matt bounced off the ground and sprinted towards her. Her peered into the puddle and he saw her face. Her eyes were blank, her lips slightly parted and her hand was reaching for the surface.

"Will, no!" he bawled in panic. His breathing was all over the place. The pools of tears from his eyes fell into the puddle, forming ripples in it. They made Will's face disappear. "Will, come back!"

This was too much for Matt. He wasn't able to handle it. Quickly, he rolled up his sleeves and plunged both his arms into the water for a frantic attempt to pull Will out of there.

But all he could feel was water, there was no Will. He moved his arms from side to side, realising the water went on further than he could see. It was as if the ground was on top of it all, revealing only the puddle.

He slowly withdrew his hands from the water. Now he could see Will, but she was sinking down.

Her hand reached up to the surface. It looked like it was pressed against glass. He slowly touched her hand and a small smile spread across his face. His smile was reflected in her eyes.

"They will pay for what they've done to you." He whispered gently.

He saw that Will was trying to say something but all that came out of her mouth were bubbles. They rose to the surface and popped. Matt listened hard. 'I love you,' was the soft sound the air inside them burst with.

His eyes gleamed with tears. "I love you more, Will." He bent down to the puddle and kissed the water where Will's forehead was.

Matt watched Will disappear further down into the puddle until no signs of her remained.

He whipped his head to where Phobos and Nerissa floated. They wore satisfied smirks on their faces.

"Just look at him." Nerissa's crinkly lips were turned upwards.

"It's over now. The guardians are dead. Meridian is ours!" Phobos cackled.

Matt raised his eyebrows and looked around in search for Will's friends. They lay on the floor in the middle of the battlefield. Their attack had backfired on them and they'd been knocked out by their own power. They were trampled on and covered with dirt. There definitely weren't breathing, otherwise their chests would be rising and falling.

His jaw was hanging with shock. It was truly the end.

Matt collapsed onto his knees. He buried his face in his hands. His chest was tight. He wasn't even able to cry or scream.

Phobos and Nerissa cackled extra loudly and went on their way. They had to start conjuring the spirits to become immortal now that they had everything they needed and no one was in their way.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Matt's collar and dragged him away. They were now deep within the dark part of the forest, leading up to the castle. Matt didn't even react to it. He just let the person drag him away. He couldn't feel anything. He felt dead. They'd been defeated.

Caleb dumped Matt by a tree and then knelt down. "You can't act like this."

Matt looked up with watery eyes as Caleb shook him. "They're gone..."

Caleb sighed. "We have to get their revenge. It's what they'd want us to do. I know how to stop Nerissa and Phobos!"

"I lost Will! How can you get over it so easily?" Matt shouted.

Caleb ran a hand through his hair. Matt couldn't see his face clearly through his tears, but Caleb was in fact tear stained. He'd just had a lot of time to get over it since Cornelia had perished a long time before Will. It wasn't that he didn't love Cornelia; he just wanted to give her soul peace. And in order to do that, he had to destroy her killers.

"It's hard, I know. I'm feeling exactly what you're feeling for Cornelia. But please. We have to do this for them, for Meridian, for ourselves."

Matt pushed Caleb away. He wanted to be left alone. He had given up.

Caleb stood up and started walking towards the castle. "If you don't want to join me then don't. Don't give Will's soul any peace. Sit and sulk for the rest of your life!" he called back.

Caleb was halfway up the steep rock which the castle was on top of when he heard footsteps running towards him. He didn't brace himself or get his sword out because he knew who it was.

"What do we have to do?" Matt asked instantly as soon as he'd caught up to Caleb. Caleb smirked, he knew what he said would work. He turned to Matt and explained.

The boys quietly crept behind a bush. There were three bulky guards standing by the main entrance. Matt and Caleb couldn't use another entrance because they'd be seen. All they had was the element of surprise.

Caleb turned around to tell Matt what they were to do but his breath got caught in his throat as he laid his eyes on him. Matt had transformed into his regent form, also known as his Shagon form. It was very sudden and Caleb wasn't expecting it.

Caleb shook himself out of his state of shock. "Do you see those guards over there?"

Matt nodded.

"Right. We need to distract them so one of us can get inside and get to Elyon. Since you can fly now, how about if I fight them and keep them from following you into the castle? Then all you have to do is battle anyone else in your way and rescue Elyon. You know the rest. Just don't wait for me. Okay?"

"Sounds great. Just don't end up getting killed."

Caleb gave Matt a quick nod and eyed his enemy. He got is sword out and pushed back is longish hair.

Matt placed a hand on Caleb's shoulder just as he was about to jump out and attack. "Good luck."

Caleb smirked before charging up to the guards. One of them was quickly made unconscious as Caleb kicked him against a pillar. He fought the other ones with ease. They obviously weren't used to this after so many years.

Matt huffed and then took off. He hid behind a pillar and then flew over the little fight, remaining unseen. Though Caleb felt the breeze caused by Matt's wings and he knew Matt had made it.

Once Matt was inside the castle, he paused hoping to hear distressed cries from Elyon. After a few seconds of listening, he figured that she must have been silence by a piece of cloth or had given up after she'd realised no one was coming.

The palace was like how it was when Phobos reigned, dark and eerie. The place sent shivers down Matt's spine.

He swallowed before racing down the spiral staircase to where the dungeons were. He had been told that Elyon would be imprisoned there. Caleb didn't tell him how to free her though. Apparently it was impossible for anyone to escape from the cells. So how was Matt going to be able to break the lock if the prisoners couldn't? And obviously Phobos had the key and there was no way of getting that.

He tip toed into the dark room and checked every cell until he found Elyon in the one furthest from the entrance. She was cuddling her knees. She stared out of the barred window, her eyes mesmerised by the moon. Matt could see that she'd lost hope.

Matt touched the lock of her prison, careful not to startle her. If she screamed then surely someone would hear her and find out what was going on. "Elyon." He whispered softly. She didn't react. "Elyon, it's me. Matt." Still nothing. She looked possessed.

If he couldn't get her attention by trying to talk to her, then he'd get her attention by freeing her.

He stepped back and looked at the lock. It could be unlocked without the key if the person had regent powers. Matt's eyes glowed green and he took aim. His fists were clenched as the beams of hot light emitted from his eyes. They were like huge green laser beams and they destroyed the lock in a matter of seconds. Matt didn't think it would be that easy!

When he looked up, Elyon was finally awake and was staring at the jail bars with shock. "Matt?"

"At least I know you're not possessed."

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way." He replied.

"I don't understand. On the way? Where are we going?" she asked as she ran alongside him. His answers weren't making sense.

"To end this."

They were making their way to the throne room. That's where it was hidden.

Elyon went stiff with a mixture of fear and shock when Matt revealed what was hidden in the throne room. Without Matt's gentle push, she'd have remained glued to the spot, bearing her eyes into the enormous ignited object.

She breathed short and sharp breaths as she drew closer to it. "Wh-what is it?"

"The black heart."

"What?" Elyon walked around it. It was literally a black heart. It wasn't heart shaped, it was a human heart just much larger and it was black, as if it was rotting.

"It's what keeps Nerissa and Phobos alive. It's the bank of all their power."

Elyon reached out to it. It radiated heat and was very bright.

"Don't touch it." Matt grabbed her wrist. "Caleb told me that _you _had to destroy it without touching it."

"So...I have to destroy it with my power?"

"Yeah. Let's not waste time, hurry."

"What's the hurry?"

"Nerissa has the heart of Kandrakar and she'll fuse it with this heart and become immortal if you don't stop her." Caleb answered. He knew about this since he'd served Phobos and lived in Meridian for so long.

"You made it!" Matt exclaimed, relieved. He went over to Caleb and wrapped him in a friendly hug. After all, he did felt grateful to Caleb.

When they broke apart, it was time to get serious again. "Elyon, destroy it, and make it quick." Caleb ordered.

"Okay. Stand back." Elyon focused on the heart. There was no time to waste.

The boys stood by a pillar which was once beautiful, surrounded by blooming vines and painted with a spiral pattern. But now it was cracked and filthy. If this was what Meridian looked like just after they'd arrived, it was hard to imagine what it'd look like if they two got full control.

"Um, should we take cover just in case that blows and we get covered in it?" Matt whispered into Caleb's ear.

Caleb gave his friend a side look screaming, 'I hope you're kidding.'

"Fine. Don't answer."

"Ahhhh...!" Elyon screamed in pain. She took a big breath as tears escaped her eyes.

The boys stood staring with wide eyes. Her power was being absorbed by the heart, cutting through it, but it caused Elyon a lot of pain.

The black heart glowed brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding to look at. The boys shielded their eyes.

"No...help...what have you done!"

"Will?" Matt looked over his arm. Where the heart should've been was fire. It was as big as the heart but wasn't spreading.

Matt ran up to the fire and reached inside it, though he felt nothing. "Will! Will!" he yelled as he tried to grab her hand.

The fire felt like air, there was nothing in it. He couldn't touch or feel Will. This wasn't fair to Matt. He'd experienced the same with the puddle. Why was it that every time he could see her, he wasn't able to save her?

It looked like someone was pulling her away. She was drowning in it and there was _nothing _Matt could do to save her. She screamed, tears were scattered all over her cheeks. She was in great pain. Her eyes held hate for the fact that Matt didn't save her.

"Will!" he cried again. All his crying and calling in vain.

She was fading; out of his sight and out of his life for good. The vividness of her drowning in the fire and disappearing tore him apart. Was there nothing Matt could do to stop it? She was dying; being taken away from him forever. He'd never see her again. Only ever in his mind.

"Will! Will! Will..." he sobbed.

"Matt? Matt! I'm here. It's okay!"

"Will!" he bolted upright.

A few tears had escaped her eyes. She quickly jumped on Matt and encased him in her embrace.

"Are you alright? You have no idea how worried I am!"

Matt breathed slowly, feeling his surroundings; the plumpness of his duvet, the sweat soaked in his shirt and Will, her flesh and body. The reality of her being sank into him. She was with him.

She always was.

He pressed her against him. Her essence filled his nostrils and he smiled. She was all he needed. "I'm fine now that you're here."

"But I didn't even go anywhere?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Just promise me you'll never leave me?"

"What?" she looked confused.

"Just do it." Matt insisted.

Will playfully rolled her eyes, and then sighed. "Okay. Matthew Olsen, I love you so much that I can't even put it into words and I promise that I, Will Vandom, will never leave you."

"Good."

She smiled, warming Matt's heart. "What's gotten into you? You are so unpredictable, Matthew!" she giggled, knowing how much Matt disliked being called by his proper name.

"Uh, it's Matt."

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed now. When my mother gets back and realises I haven't got any sleep, she'll be suspicious. So good night!" Will buried herself under the covers and closed her eyes.

Matt bowed his head. He was an idiot to believe everything he saw. Of course it couldn't be real. Nerissa and Phobos were long gone and there was no way they'd be able to actually come back.

And most importantly, Will would never leave him. She couldn't die and leave him all by himself. He could hold her to it now that she'd given him her sincere promise.

She would always be his. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty long, right? Damn, that's probably the longest chapter I've ever written! <strong>

**Well, I really hope you enjoyed it. I hope to be writing in the W.I.T.C.H fandom some more too.**

**Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the overall story! They are much loved.**

Until next time,

xxxMusarockz


End file.
